The invention relates to a fluid power gripper comprising a housing having a receiving space in which two pistons are located able to be moved by fluid power to perform oppositely directed axial drive movements, which pistons are connected or adapted to be respectively connected with a gripper element, a synchronization means, including a body of revolution, for synchronization of the drive movements of the two pistons, such synchronization means having first mesh means, provided on the two pistons, and second mesh means simultaneously in engagement with the first mesh means, such second mesh means being provided on the body of revolution, and axial tails provided on the two adjacent end regions of the two pistons, such axial tails overlapping one another axially and being opposite to each other with a clearance athwart the longitudinal axis of the receiving space, such tails furthermore bearing, on facing lateral surface thereof, the first mesh means, the body of revolution bearing the second mesh means being arranged in an intermediate space present between the two axial tails and being mounted for rotation about an axis of rotation extending athwart the longitudinal axis of the receiving space in relation to the housing